


If I Fell I'm Goin' Down

by SilverMaxwell (Endless_beginnings)



Category: The Beatles (Band), The Monkees (TV)
Genre: heheh we have fun making these things, i shouldn't be trusted to do these things, i'm sorry i don't know what i'm doing, mostly because it usually involves someone getting hurt, uhhh i don't know what to put for tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endless_beginnings/pseuds/SilverMaxwell
Summary: Two Monkees and two Beatles walk into a bank...This isn't the start of a joke, just a story of some band members getting held hostage during a bank robbery.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Look! Me and my friend are writing a thing! Well, actually, said friend is doing most of the work and I'm just sitting here occasionally editing things and being obnoxious so that's fun, maybe I'll write more when things get more dramatic (which they will).

Mike squinted his eyes against the midday sun, his guitar over his shoulder as he led the others outside.

They had managed to score a gig set in the afternoon, an after-party for a rather lackluster award ceremony. Though it was boring the entire time, they were allowed to play whatever they wanted and were paid well.

Mike spotted the building from the top step. "Oh, it  _ is _ across the street," he told the others, seeming surprised. 

The building in question was a bank; built with red bricks and tall windows. The person who hired them had suggested passing by in order to cash in the check given to them. Mike figured that since they were already there, it wouldn't hurt to do exactly that.

"Guess I'll go over there, shouldn't take me that long," Mike declared to the others, passing the keys to Micky, who held one of his drums under his arm.

Peter almost immediately perked up. "Can I come?"

Mike shrugged his shoulders, he could never say no to Peter. "Fine with me."

"Hey, Mike, we paid the parking meter, right?" Davy interrupted, warily looking at a meter maid approaching the Monkee mobile.

"Yeah, should've lasted for two hours," Mike assured, though he still patted his pockets for spare change.

"It's been  _ four  _ hours.”

Mike furrowed his brows. Had it really been that long?

"Alright, here, you deal with that while I and Peter cash the check so we can get outta here," Mike said as he handed Davy a nickel. Davy gave him an incredulous look, adjusting his hold on his maracas. 

"What? Why me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he stared up at Mike who just gave him a slightly amused smile. 

"Micky has to get his other drums, plus, you'll probably have better luck gettin' us outta that ticket," Mike explained, beside him, Peter nodded. 

For a moment Davy looked ready to argue, but when he turned to look at the meter maid again, he seemed to do a double-take as he took in her blonde curls. 

"Sure thing, Mike!" Davy agreed as he quickly ran down the steps.

"Aw, now we'll never leave!" Micky joked as he followed Davy to the car and Mike began to make his way across the street to the bank with Peter. Mike shook his head, a smile on his face, maybe they could take their time

Inside the bank, two men waited for the bank teller to hand them their money.

The taller of the two had the collar of his leather jacket popped up, a pair of sunglasses resting on his nose despite the fact the day was cloudy and he was inside.

"I honestly can't believe no one's recognized us yet," he whispered to the shorter one who wore a brown trench coat and hat. 

"Don't jinx it, Johnny," he said with a smile, hand adjusting his brown hat. 

“Not in the mood to get chased?" John Lennon teased, briefly checking his surroundings to see if anyone was looking their way yet. "I think she'd want an autograph, don't ya think, Ritchie?" With a grin, John pointed to a small, haggard-looking woman, making her way across the bank with a cane in hand. 

Ringo simply shook his head with a laugh as the bank teller came back with an envelope.

The front door opened with a creak as Mike and Peter went in.

"Boy, sure is busy," Peter said as he took in the crowd. From their place at the entrance, they could see a mother scold one of her three kids as she tried to talk to a bank teller.

The line was filled with all kinds of people, all patiently (in the case of what looked like a stereotypical businessman, rather impatiently) waiting for their turn.

Mike led them further in the bank, hoping Micky and Davy would be fine with them taking a while. He sped up in order to reach the line quicker, turning to Peter.

"Looks like we're gonna have to wait- ack!"

"-told you Eppy was worried over no- umph!"

Mike bounced off a man, who stumbled forward and nearly fell over.

"Hey! Watch where yer going will you!" He huffed as he fixed his sunglasses. Mike blinked at the accent. Behind him, Peter just stared, there was something familiar about the man they had bumped into…

"Sorry about that, just in a rush," Mike apologized quickly, not in the mood for a confrontation. Behind the man with sunglasses, another stepped up, his hat tipped forward as if to hide his face. 

"C'mon, John, we need to go," he said, pushing him forward towards the door like they were in a rush to just get out of there already. 

That's when it clicked for Peter.

"Oh!" His face broke into a smile, getting the others attention. "I recognize you two!" 

John and Ringo shared a look, very much wanting to leave.

"You guys are the Bea-"

A gun went off. 

"EVERYONE DOWN ON THE GROUND!" A gruff voice cut him off, getting the attention of everybody in the bank. 

Mike tried to turn around, but Peter latched on to him immediately, bringing him down to the hard, tiled floor as the voice had instructed.

Ringo looked up, wide-eyed, to see two men holding guns in the air, right before John grabbed him by the collar and dragged him behind a desk not too far away.

From behind that very desk, Mike dared to peer out the side.

"We're just here for the money," the same man continued coolly as he stepped further into the bank, Mike could only assume the shorter, bald man following close behind was his partner in crime. 

"As long as no one tries to play  _ hero _ , no one gets hurt," his partner added, looking around at all the terrified people crouched close to the floor. "Or, at the very least, no one dies anyway.”

The bald one stayed in his spot as the taller headed over to the bank window, warily glancing out of it. 

Even though they were separated at a good distance from the other people in the bank, Mike could hear some people panicking and couldn't help but feel the same panic make its way through him.

"You've got to be kidding me," the man in sunglasses said, appearing more annoyed than panicked. When Mike turned to look at him he saw that the glasses had slid down his nose. 

Mike's jaw dropped in realization.

"Wait, aren't you-"

"John Lennon, yeah I am," John interrupted, ready for him to fanboy, for the typical comments and-

"Aw, great, just when I thought we'd have a normal day.”

John blinked at the rather frustrated tone in his voice. Ringo, who had been listening in, turned in surprise at the tone of his voice.

"Well, the bank  _ did _ seem a bit too conveniently close by," the blonde between them offered what seemed to be an explanation.

"There's always a catch for us,” Green Hat grumbled, seeming irritated. 

"What?" Ringo finally spoke up (or rather whispered as not to be heard by the supposed bank robbers). Green Hat cleared his throat rather awkwardly. 

"Right, uh…"He began. "I'm Mike, that's Peter." He pointed to the blonde, who gave a dimpled smile. Ringo offered a smile of his own, though a rather small one as his eyes darted to the men pointing guns around before looking back at Mike and Peter. 

"It's just that these things tend to happen... _ A lot  _ to us and our other friends," Mike confessed, Peter simply shrugged because he knew it was true. 

John narrowed his eyes. "You get held up in banks?"

"What? No, we just find ourselves in the middle of a lot of... _ Adventures." _ Mike tugged at his hat rather nervously upon finally realizing who he was talking to. These were the  _ Beatles, _ or at least, half of them, and something inside Mike almost wanted to impress them.

"Mike helped rob a bank though!" Peter piped up and Mike turned to give him a look of disbelief. John and Ringo simultaneously leaned away from him.

John frowned at him. "You what? Are you in a gang or something?" 

" _ Peter."  _ Mike gave him a weak glare, letting out a sigh at his friend’s words. 

"But he and my friends were tricked into it, they thought they were hired to act in a movie," Peter was quick to add, smiling like it was the most normal thing in the world. Mike covered his face with his hands.

Thankfully, the two Beatles seemed to believe them as they visibly relaxed.

"HEY! QUIET DOWN!" The bald man yelled out and waved his gun at the roof, causing almost everyone to flinch back. The band members hadn't been the only ones whispering to each other, grateful that his anger wasn't completely aimed their way.

Outside, Micky finally finished loading his drums into the car, looking up to find that Davy was  _ still  _ attempting to flirt with that poor meter maid. 

“You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met,” Davy was saying, a smile on his face as he stared up at the meter maid, Micky could practically see the stars in his eyes from where he was. The meter maid simply smiled at Davy, leaning forward with a laugh.

Micky sighed, they really  _ were _ going to be here for a while.

For a moment Micky considered getting into the car and driving off (Would Davy even notice? Or comment on the meter maid’s blue eyes instead of Micky abandoning him?)

"Hey, Davy," Micky called out as he leaned against the side of the Monkee mobile.  "Mind hurrying up? Mike and Pete might be back anytime now-" Micky started to say before the siren of a police car drowned him out.

Now, a police car driving by with its siren on isn't exactly something Micky would usually think twice about.

But, when ten police cars speed by, it tends to catch your attention...Especially if they're all heading towards the building where your friends are.

Davy and Micky gawked as the cars surrounded the bank.

"We never have a normal gig..." Davy muttered, stepping away from the confused meter maid, the parking meter situation (and girl) no longer his main concern.

They turned to each other and shared a worried look, before wordlessly breaking into a run straight for the bank.

This couldn't be good.

"I'm sorry, but civilians aren't allowed to enter the scene," was what they were told by what Davy and Micky only assumed was the police chief. He's clean-shaven and tall, the grey in his hair only added to his serious appearance.

"What the heck is going on in there? Our friends are in that bank!" Micky started off as he peered around the man in front of them who's blocking their path.

The chief seemed to hesitate for a moment as if deciding whether or not to tell them. And he probably wouldn't have, had another cop not ran up to him with news.

"Sir! We have two confirmed gunmen, Malloy and I think it may just be a robbery," the cop informed him quickly, before doing a double-take at the presence of Micky and Davy.

"Gunmen?" Micky squeaked. 

"Two?" Davy whispered.

The chief stared at the remaining Monkees, before turning around to dismiss the officer. "Alright, good to know, Reeds, we'll plan our best course of action soon."

"Look, boys," the chief began, crossing his arms. "This is a dangerous place for you two to be in at the moment, so I need to ask you both to walk-"

The chief was interrupted by another officer stepping up, looking a bit more nervous. "Sir, the news station seems to have already caught wind of the situation."

"Already? We just got here," the chief answered in disbelief, voice dropping to a hush as he spoke. Davy and Micky tried to not so obviously step closer to listen in.

"Apparently, someone managed to get away unnoticed, they were the one who called us in," the cop continued. “But, they also called the news due to the fact that…" The cop dropped the volume of his voice "...Two of the Beatles are in there..."

" _ The Beatles?"  _ Micky repeated in disbelief, wondering if he had heard him right. The chief must have been thinking the same thing.

"What? Beatles? As in that British band?" The chief asked in surprise, eyes widening slightly. "What the hell are they doing in California?"

“I don't know, sir. But it's safe to say that if  _ we  _ can't stop those two gunmen in there, I’m sure a mob of screaming, teenage girls will.”

The chief sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Great, there were famous people in there, if something happened to them that definitely wouldn’t look good on his part.

"We'll need to be quick about blocking off the area then, we don't want anyone else getting close-"

The chief was interrupted for the second time by the sound of a car pulling up, tires rough against the loose gravel on the parking lot. It was a very nice car, Micky couldn't help but think.

"Who the hell…" The chief muttered as he walked towards the black car. 

Micky and Davy could only stare as Brian Epstein stepped out of the driver's seat.

"You better find a way to get those two out of that bank or so help me God," he said coolly as he slammed the car door closed. The chief gave him an incredulous look, clearly not knowing who he was. He stepped forward as if to challenge the other man.

"And who exactly are you?"

The back doors opened, revealing a rather worried George Harrison and an angry Paul McCartney. 

"Our manager," Paul answered for him, arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"What the heck is happening?" Micky muttered to Davy, who watched on wide-eyed. Today had  _ certainly _ taken a strange turn.


	2. Chapter 2

Back inside the bank, Ringo sat against the desk they hid behind, lost in his thoughts. If he was honest, this was taking longer than he expected. Of course, he had heard the police sirens pull up, the bank robber who had stayed out with them had heard their arrival too.

"James!" He had screamed out, walking further from the windows and to where his partner had disappeared into the back. "What's taking you so long!? Those damn pigs are here!"

For a moment nothing happened, in that silence, Ringo could only wish that the police would come barreling through the door and save them.

Of course, that didn't happen.

Instead,  _ James,  _ as his partner had helpfully provided, had come back out from the back. Bringing with him a terrified bank employee.

From where Peter had moved he peered around the corner of the desk, John close behind and looking over his shoulder. He watched James rather harshly throw the poor man in front of them all.

Peter crinkled his nose. These bank robbers were  _ mean _ .

"Alright,  _ Daniel,"  _ James said menacingly as he stepped up, using what was apparently the employee's name. "Tell my dear friend Jerry here why there isn't much money in the vault."

The employee trembled in his spot, obviously afraid for his life, but continued on as prompted. "W-well, the money is brought to us on Wednesdays-"

"Isn't today Wednesday?" Jerry interrupted, looking at his partner with narrowed eyes. James simply gave a light kick to the employee. 

"Go on, explain some more Dan."

The employee cleared his throat. "The money hasn't arrived yet...”

"It was set to come at three this afternoon," James hissed. "It's 2:19!"

"You have to be  _ joking, _ " Jerry replied, mouth twisted in a frown as he glared down at poor Daniel. "What the hell are we supposed to do then? Those cops are here and we don't have  _ anything _ , what would the boss say?"

James thought for a moment, the hand not holding the deadly weapon being used to rub at his eyes. "We could always…Get them to  _ give  _ us the money," he began slowly.

The shorter of the two furrowed his brow.

"Give? What are we gonna do?  _ Ask them?" _ Jerry genuinely wondered, looking confused.

"No, you idiot, we hold the people here for ransom, they're bound to pay up," James explained with a sigh. "Especially with those kids over there,” he pointed to the small family crowded into a corner, the mother held the scared children tighter in response. "Maybe before those brats start crying, I don't want to deal with that," James continued, though more to himself.

"Sounds like a plan,” Jerry nodded, agreeing with his partner’s plan. "But how are we going to contact them?"

"No idea, we'll have to wait for them to contact us," James told him, taking a glance out the window at the police outside. “Probably won’t take them too long, they’ll do whatever they need to get these people out of here.” 

“So…” Jerry started, looking around the bank before he finally settled on looking at James again. “What do we do until they finally contact us?”

James sighed again, clearly irritated with the fact that their plan hadn't gone the way they wanted it to. 

“We wait."

Mike frowned from where he sat, not looking over to the robbers like the others were, having tried to busy himself with an escape plan, only to be entirely unsuccessful.

"So much for a quick trip..." Mike mumbled as he took off his hat to run a hand through his hair. 

"Do ya think Davy and Micky noticed we've been gone for a while?" Peter whispered to him, scooting his way across the tiled floor and getting the grey pants of their matching uniform dirty.

"I'd be surprised if they didn't, the cops made a lot of noise comin' over here." Mike adjusted his hat on his head, making sure to keep his voice as low as possible so they wouldn’t be heard.

Across from the pair, John and Ringo took part in their own hushed talking.

"Last time I run an errand for Eppy, I just wanted to get out of that bloody hotel, not get held hostage by a bunch of twits," John complained to Ringo in a harsh whisper, shooting a glare over at the bank robbers as he spoke.

“I wonder if Eppy even knows what’s going on,” Ringo said quietly, letting out a sigh as he fiddled with one of his rings. 

“Knowing him, he probably does. He just sees all and knows all with these types of things.” John scoffed, rolling his eyes. It was true, Eppy just always seemed to know whenever they were in any kind of trouble, so he wouldn’t have been surprised if Eppy already knew about their predicament.

"Officer Malloy, make sure you contact the city and get us barriers to block major roads, entrances, and exits here within the hour, " the chief listed off, before turning towards the five people surrounding him.

"You five, I suggest that you get out of here-"

"Like bloody hell we will!" Paul McCartney interrupted. At the rate they were going, the chief would never get a full sentence in.

“We’re not leaving ‘til we know our friends are safe,” George added, calmer than Paul but still dead serious nonetheless. They'd probably break into the bank and get John and Ringo out themselves if they had to. Although, Eppy  _ probably  _ wouldn't allow it. 

"You've gotta let us stay here! We can’t just leave-” Micky gestured as more cops started to surround the area “-and besides, we’re trapped here too.”

“Quite frankly, you could leave and they’d allow you-” the chief muttered under his breath.

“Alright, look, we’re setting up a base nearby in that store over there,” the chief pointed to a donut shop, currently being evacuated by other police. “You can stay there out of harm's way but still know what's going on, I’m only allowing this because how famous your two friends are-” the chief pointed to the Beatles and manager. “And because I have a feeling I won't be able to get rid of you two easily.” Then, gestured towards the two Monkees.

Davy frowned while Micky vigorously nodded.

“Chief!” Officer Malloy called out as he returned. “They stopped moving around in the bank, they haven’t taken the money.” The chief turned to him. “What? Does it look like they’re planning an escape?”

“No, we think they might be waiting for us to contact them,” Officer Malloy concluded. The chief just sighed as he turned to face the small group of people in front of him.

“Just tell them Chief Gould sent you, we need to contact the criminals as soon as possible.” 


End file.
